Ultime soirée
by Glasgow
Summary: A la veille de Reichenbach, deux hommes s'accordent un moment de répit. Moriarty/Moran


Après avoir vu Jeu d'ombres une troisième fois ;) j'ai voulu exploiter au détour d'un bref OS ce couple qui m'a semblée aussi incontournable que le classique Holmes/Watson^^ J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Vous semblez inquiet monsieur. »

La voix raisonnant doucement dans le silence de la pièce fit sursauter Moriarty, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Il avait horreur d'être surpris ainsi, c'était un signe de faiblesse. Se tournant vers son bras droit, il se détendit pourtant instantanément en découvrant le regard tendre posé sur lui.

« Je le suis, admit-il. »

Se montrer ainsi vulnérable, il ne le faisait que devant Moran, qui une fois de plus accepta ce rôle de confident avec un sourire.

« Je suis allé dans la salle de bal pour une ultime vérification, notre homme est fin prêt… Tout se passera bien.

- Il y a parfois des impondérables Sebastian. Holmes est l'un d'entre eux. J'ai joué avec lui, menacé son compagnon… mais il est toujours là. Cet homme est brillant, bien trop brillant, autant que je ne le suis. Il ne lâchera pas prise. Tout a été étudié, calculé, préparé pour demain, y compris ses réactions et ses actes mais… Je suis certain qu'il saura se montrer imprévisible, qu'il me surprendra… »

Le criminel s'interrompit un instant tandis que l'autre homme, à quelques pas de lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Sebastian, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit demain, je compte sur vous pour continuez mon œuvre.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi professeur, ne dites pas cela.

- Vous pouvez cesser vos professeurs pour ce soir, nous sommes seuls après tout. »

Le colonel hocha lentement la tête avant de se rapprocher de son comparse.

« Je vous avais conseillé de cesser de vous amuser avec lui, de le tuer enfin lorsqu'il nous a retrouvé à l'usine.

- Et comme à chaque fois j'aurais dû suivre vos judicieux conseils. Mais que voulez-vous… Cet homme est mon alter-égo, j'apprécie nos tête-à-tête…

- Il risque de cause votre perte.

- Alors je partirai la tête haute, battu par mon seul ennemi digne de ce nom. A présent venez vous asseoir près de moi Sebastian et cessons de penser à Holmes. »

L'interpellé obtempéra, allant s'installer auprès de son camarade sur le sofa en cuir.

« Vous avez été un compagnon si fidèle toutes ces années, reprit Moriarty d'une voix nostalgique. S'il s'agit là de ma dernière nuit, et dieu sait si je compte bien faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas, je serai heureux d'avoir pu la passer avec vous.

- Merci James. »

Comme toujours, Moran frissonna en prononçant ce prénom. Toutes ces années à se fréquenter, il éprouvait tellement davantage que de l'amitié, de l'admiration pour cet homme hors norme C'était réciproque d'une certaine manière. Il savait compter pour Moriarty autant qu'on pouvait compter pour un homme aussi complexe et peu porté sur les conventions sociales. L'aîné semblait avoir finalement trouvé un bon compromis, il ne fréquentait que Moran et ne s'appuyait que sur lui pour tous les aspects de sa vie, y compris les plus intimes, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait, pourtant même avec lui il ne se dévoilait jamais tout à fait. Moran l'acceptait, ravi de cette proximité à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir prétendre.

« Si d'aventure vous n'étiez plus là demain soir, il paiera pour cela, affirma bravement le cadet. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à le traquer s'il le fallait, mais il ne m'échappera pas.

- De cela je n'ai aucun doute Sebastian. Vous êtes le seul sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter. C'est agréable en fin de compte. »

Moran esquissa un petit sourire tandis que son compagnon prenait sa main dans la sienne.

« Toujours heureux de pouvoir vous être utile. »

L'attirant à lui, Moriarty l'embrassa délicatement.

« Puisque vous soulevez justement ce point, peut-être ne verrez-vous aucune objection à m'accompagner dans ma chambre.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une quelconque objection à vos demandes de ce genre, remarqua Moran avec un sourire malicieux. »

Se levant de concert, les deux hommes gagnèrent donc la couche de l'aîné. Et tandis qu'ils faisaient montre l'un envers l'autre de cette tendresse et cette passion qui leur faisaient tellement défaut le reste du temps, ils se forcèrent à ne plus songer à ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain. De toute façon c'était ainsi depuis le début entre eux, simplement profiter de l'instant présent, ne jamais voir plus loin, comme s'ils savaient au fond d'eux que l'avenir ne pouvait être tendre avec des hommes de leur trempe. Cette sensation inavouée mais bien présente ne s'était faite que plus oppressante depuis l'arrivée de Sherlock Holmes dans leur vie.

Tandis que plus tard son compagnon se laissait aller au sommeil tout contre lui, Moriarty porta la main à la joue de l'autre homme et se prêta à une caresse tendre. Il se surprit même à prononcer quelques mots tendres qu'il ne disait jamais lorsque Moran était conscient. Ainsi même ce soir, malgré ses doutes, il refusait de se laisser aller tout à fait. Il l'avait fait en acceptant son admiration pour Holmes, il s'apprêtait à en payer le prix, alors on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Même si son compagnon semblait être encore la seule chose qui tournait rond dans sa vie, il lui fallait se préserver à ses côtés.

Seul luxe qu'il s'autorisa, il se prêta à quelques pensées ô combien banales et terre-à-terre, habituellement si loin de ses préoccupations principales. Il se sentait bien auprès du colonel, bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et s'il avait été décontenancé au début par ses sentiments tellement humains qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait également conscience d'être devenu meilleur à son contact. Fréquenter alors qui que se soit d'autre dans ces circonstances s'était avéré inutile, il était enfin entier dans cette relation. Tout comme Holmes avait son Watson, lui-même avait son Moran, un point commun de plus entre eux, et non des moindres.

Fort de ces pensées, il était heureux, aussi heureux que possible en tous les cas. Il avait dit la vérité plus tôt dans la soirée. Si effectivement c'était sa dernière nuit, elle n'aurait pu être plus réussie. Aussi était-il en paix et particulièrement serein avec ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

THE END.


End file.
